


The Simple Way Love Starts

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>The first date. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Way Love Starts

"Hi"

It's a short, simple word but it's how love starts. John can't quite believe she's finally agreed to meet him and finds that his breath catches in his throat. 

"Hi."

He smiles, aware he probably looks nervous, but is happy all the same. 

"So... you got me here... what do you want..."

"You."

The word comes out of his mouth before he can stop it and he knows he is blushing now. 

She laughs, kissing his cheek gently. 

"How about we try dinner first..."

He nods, silently. Too ashamed to speak any further. It isn't the best first date, but she does agree to try again. It is good enough. He has taken a chance and it may just work out.


End file.
